


So What?

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hellions love Sabacc, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sabacc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Another game of sabacc.





	So What?

Cipher rested his chin on his arms, which rested on top of the backrest of the chair he was seated in, as he watched the Captain and Cory play a game of sabacc.

"Kid, it's rude to lurk." Chaos says after a moment, looking towards the entrance of the rec room, the other two scouts looked back to find one of the transfer standing there awkwardly. The kid wasn't shinie new but he was still experienced new. "Either get in here or get out.

"Yes, sir." The kid responds as he walked over while Cipher used his foot to push out an extra chair. "Thanks, Lieutenant.".

Cipher shrugged as he returned his attention to his two older brothers. "It's Cipher." Cipher remarks as he sat up and stretched. "Off-duty, no ranks required. Is something bugging ya?".

"What? Oh, ah, yes, sir." The kid answers as he shifted awkwardly in his chair. "A couple of my buddies were wondering why you hated us, y'see. And fight with the Commander.".

All three men paused, staring at the kid before they all started laughing. "I-I-Is that what ya think?" Cory asks as he managed to calm himself, smiling at the kid. "Kid, we give everybody a hard time. We don't hate anybody.".

"Except Krell." Chaos points out, referring to their former  _demagolka_ of a general. "Oh, and Neyo. Would you believe that we had the same sergeant?".

"Yeah, can't stand that guy. Cabur says he makes Maze look cuddly." Cipher says before pausing and staring at the captain. "And wow. Man, we dodged a blaster bolt there.".

"Anyway," Cory continues as he shot Cipher an annoyed look. "Chaos is part of the unit's old guard. He bickers with Reaper over the damn weather sometimes.".

Chaos shrugged. "Expecting siblings not to bicker occasionally is like expecting Cipher not to flirt his way out of a situation or Reaper not to try saving our general from something stupid." Chaos explains which caused Cipher to laugh while the kid grinned.

"True story." Cipher confirms with a slight smile.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Cipher is inspired by Gambit from X-Men: Evolution and the 90s series.
> 
> \- Originally part of Clone Appreciation Week


End file.
